Friends of the Missing
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Sequel to my other story, Return of the Missing. Better summuary inside. The three main couples are: Shunsui/OC, Byakuya/OC, Ukitake/OC  cont. from Return of the Missing . Rated T for safety. Not a yaoi between Byakuya and Shunsui- sorry if you wanted one
1. Prologue

Okay! I finally have put this up! This is the sequel to my other story, _Return of the Missing_, so if you haven't read that one go and read it so that this makes sense. Enjoy!

**Note:** If you found this because you were looking for yaoi, and thought this was one, I am sorry. This may contain yaoi, but the main couples are _not_ yaoi. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, only my OCs. I don't make any money off of this.

**Summuary:** Three years after Lena joined the 13th division, her two friends from Zaraki joined the Seireitei. But what kind of people are they? And, will they follow in Lena's foot steps and fall in love?

**My Note:** I know, crappy summuary, but I couldn't think of amy better! I am sorry! I'm also not good with summuaries...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Prologue_

Almost three years ago, Lena Monoty became the lieutenant of the 13th division. A couple of months later she started dating the captain of that division, Jushiro Ukitake. And then, only a month ago, they got married, the date of the wedding being March 9th, making Lena Monoty become Lena Ukitake.

Today, Lena, Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise were hanging out when Nanao said that she had something to say.

"I'm going to become a captain." She said, all of them shocked. _She knew bankai?_ Shunsui looked at her, tilting his head at her.

"So you're leaving me? I'm not going to get anything done without a lieutenant." He asked, giving a pouting face, the second sentence quieter. Nanao sighed, having expected that.

"Well, I though ahead, and because our third seat isn't ready I looked at other places and found a person who would be better suited to be a lieutenant." She said, almost groaning out loud as she recalled all the searching she had done.

"Where did you end up finding a good candidate for the new lieutenant?" Lena asked, curious.

"Well, I actually, I recalled how _you_ became a lieutenant," she told Lena, "so I looked at the current graduates, and I found someone in the advanced class that took three years to go through the academy, but from how high her grades were she was offered to graduate in one year, but, for some reason, decided not to." When she had found that out she had been shocked. Turning to her captain, or her previous captain for when _she_ became captain, Nanao told him her name. "Her name is June Lockson." She said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion when Lena gasped in shock.

"You said June Lockson?" She sounded shocked, making everyone give her a confused look as Nanao nodded.

"Do you know her, Lena-chan?" Shunsui asked her, looking curious. She nodded.

"Yeah. I know her from when I was in Zaraki the second time." She thought about her friend, always fearless of what people thought, and she always _hated_ it when men thought that because she was a shorter woman that she was inferior to them. As she was thinking Nanao suddenly recalled something.

"Before I officially chose to have her as my replacement I wanted to meet her." She said, getting a shocked look from Shunsui. "One of the times that I went and talked to her she asked me about you, Lena-chan." Lena smiled, wondering if they thought that it showed that 'June' was kind, or if it was just because she knew her.

But Shunsui was still caught on something.

"How long have you known that you were going to become captain?" He asked her, everyone realizing that. Nanao looked slightly guilty.

"Well, I've known since January, but I asked to postpone it so that I could find a replacement lieutenant, and to keep it secret so that no one got confused if they just heard that I was going to become captain, but I was still a lieutenant."

"So you wanted to be nice and find a new lieutenant for me before you left?" Shunsui asked, Nanao giving him a weird look before she nodded. "Oh, you are so nice, lovely, lovely, Nanao-chan!" He said, sounding, and acting, more like himself as he tried to hug her, only to get hit by a random book.

"And don't think that just because she has never met you before that she doesn't know what you are like, because I warned her about her when I told her about her future position. And, before anyone asks, that was only yesterday." She said, stopping the question that she expected one of them to ask. Shunsui pouted, complaining that "his lovely Nanao-chan" was being mean to him, getting another whack upside the head.

But while all that was going on, all Lena was thinking was that she was going to be able to see her friends again.

* * *

><p>Kay, hope that you liked that! Please review and tell me how to improve for later on, and what you think of it. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 New Seats

Voila! Here is chapter 1! Stupid chapter name, but oh well! Couldn't think of any better! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters- only my OCs. I don't make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 1_ New Seats

Around a month later, on May 15th, the graduating class had their graduation and was given a paper with their squad number on it during the ceremony, and then had the next day off to visit family if they _had_ family and wanted to see them.

At a meadow that was near the academy sat two girls of different appearances, only one holding a piece of paper and looking extremely energetic while the other one looked like she wanted to sleep but was kept awake by the other pestering her over something.

With a sigh, the tired one asked, "Fine, I'll ask. What division did you get in, Mina?" Her voice was laced with irritation as she asked 'Mina' the question she had been apparently forced to.

"I got in division six, and because it took me only three years I was given the 11th seat." She sounded proud, but the other one's reaction was just to say 'that's good' in a bored tone, making Mina pout. "June, you are _so_ mean!" 'June' just sighed, finally letting herself lay back, using her arms as pillows.

"Okay. I'll have fun with that." She said, closing her eyes and relaxing. Or, at least trying to, until Mina pounced on her stomach, making her say oomph. "What was that for?" She grumbled, opening her eyes and glaring at Mina.

"You haven't told me what division that _you_ got in!" She said, pouting.

"The 8th division." June mumbled, frowning at the other. "_Now_ I can I nap?" She asked, frowning.

"No! Did you really just get put as a random member of that division, or are you going to be a seated officer? Because I know that I was pretty high up in the advanced class- always got around 5th place-, and I made 11th seat. You always had the highest grades in class, always got perfect grades and could have graduated in _one_ year, so I _know_ that you would have to be at least a seated officer!" Mina stared hard at June, hoping to get the answer out of her.

"I'm going to be the lieutenant of that division." She said, sighing. Mina gasped, shocked, and hugged her.

Yes, these are the people that Lena calls her friends.

"You… will be the lieutenant of the 8th division?" She said, shocked.

"Yes, that I was what I said, I know that and I don't need you to repeat it to me; I already know it." June said sarcastically. Mina pouted, upset.

"You are being so mean! I already feel bad for your captain- he is in for a hand full." June rolled her eyes, but didn't say, or do, anything; all she did was close her eyes to try again to take a nap. "No!" Mina cried, shaking her and ignoring the complaints that she got. "You were mean to me, so I'm not going to let you sleep!"

-:-

The next morning Nanao led June around, seeing as how June had never been there and had no idea where anything was, and so that they could let the 8th division members see their new lieutenant.

"Okay. I'll show you to where the office is. I was waiting for Captain Kyoraku to finish with the new recruits- he helped out the third seat with it for once, and he also wanted them to know who their captain was- so that I could let him meet you." Nanao said, explaining why they hadn't gone to the office first.

"Okay, Ise-chan." She said, Nanao smiling. June was extremely formal, so, after a couple of times of being called 'Lieutenant Ise' she had finally said that June didn't have to be so formal.

"Just remember what I told you about him. He is an extreme womanizer." She said, rolling her eyes at her formal captain. She had already gotten her haori for the third division and was now wearing it, marking her as a captain. June watched, amused, though no change came over her face. She nodded, deciding to not be rude to him or think bad about him until she met him. After all, he was one of the longest standing captains. That had to mean something, right?

-:-

A couple of minutes later, they were walking up the hallway to the office, Nanao saying what each room was used for. Getting to the office, Nanao walked in, seeing Shunsui at his desk, leaning back in his chair, obviously waiting for them to get there. Seeing them walk in he sat up, smiling.

"Okay, I have organized the file cabinet organized so that you can access all the paperwork easily." Nanao said, completely ignoring Shunsui as she led her around the office, pointing out all the important areas and ignoring Shunsui for as long as possible before finally acknowledging his presence.

"Captain Kyoraku, this is June Lockson." She said, unable to finish the introductions as Shunsui got up and sped around his desk to shake June's hand.

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku!" He said, shaking her hand enthusiastically, amusing June, though she didn't smile or do anything different. After a second he let her hand go, smiling at her and quickly taking in her looks.

She had extremely dark black hair that she kept up in a bun with choppy bangs that went midway through her cat-yellow eyes. She had a smooth complexion, and looked like she was, maybe, 15 years old, though there was no emotion evident. She was slightly shorter than Nanao, leading her to be a head shorter than him.

Also, something he hadn't noticed at first, was that she had two piercings with dangling earrings in them in the bottom of each ear. The cartilage of each ear had what looked like four rings in each in a row. She had three thin bracelets that looked like gold on her right wrist, which he could tell was her dominate hand because of the placing of her sword. On the other wrist she had a bracelet that was about an inch thick and looked also like it was gold. Her nails were long and painted white, though, at the end of each nail, was two rows of small black dots.

"So, what took you so long to get here, my Nanao-chan!" He said, looking at Nanao and pouting. She wacked him upside with a fan, getting a whine out of Shunsui. "Why did you do that?" He cried, holding where he had been hit.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She scolded. She _hated_ it when he called her that.

"But." He said, pouting still. Nanao scolded him, shaking the fan at him in an obvious way to say no. June watched them, amused at their bickering. Eventually Shunsui realized that she wasn't saying anything.

And _then_ he realized that she was learning about their personalities.

-:-

At that moment, Mina was meeting _her_ captain, though he just was there briefly so she was more meeting the lieutenant. They would have been with the rest of the division, but she was a seated officer.

"So, which class were you in?" Renji asked her, trying to learn more about their new seated officer.

"The advanced class." She said, getting a smile from Renji.

"Hey! So was I!" He said, happy. He liked Mina so far. She seemed like she was a happy person. She had the sides of her straight, light brown hair cut to her collar bone. The rest of her hair went midway down her neck, and was layered and had green streaks in it that was almost neon. Her bangs were side wept and held in place with a pin that was the same color as the green in her hair to keep it out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"You were?" She asked, slightly looking up to meet him in the eye. He faked shock.

"What, do I seem like an idiot?" He joked, making her blush and shake her head.

"No! I just didn't know that! That's all!" She said, frantic. Renji laughed, not at all insulted.

"It's okay. I was just teasing you." He said, making her blush. He rubbed her hair, making her pout and try to fix it, making Renji laugh again. Suddenly Mina remembered something that she wanted to ask.

"Do you know Lena Monoty?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and giving him a questioning look. He looked semi-shocked.

"Well, yes, I know her, though-" He stopped himself, knowing that if Mina was Lena's friends she would want to tell her herself. "Are you her friend?" He asked, Mina smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, I traveled with her when before she joined the academy." She thought of all the people that Lena had told her about, suddenly remembering one of them. "I just remembered this- she talked about you sometimes." Renji looked shocked.

"She did?" He asked, looking curious. Mina nodded again.

"Yes, she did. Well, she talked about everyone, and she always talked about you like a brother." She clarified, Renji nodding. "Wonder when I'll run into her…" She muttered, smiling.

Sooner than she thought she would.

* * *

><p>Hope that you liked chapter 1! And I hope that I did a good job describing Mina and June. Leave a comment saying what you think or what could be improved- please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Reunited

Okay! Chapter two! It's longer than I intended it be, but it just kinda happened. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters- only my OCs. I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 2_ Reunited

"So, you've seen the entire barracks. What do you want to do now?" Nanao asked June later that day as they walked around. June shrugged.

"I don't know. Walk around and see what is here." She replied, not really caring.

"Okay." Nanao thought about what was in the Seireitei, and couldn't think of much. But it turned out that she didn't need to; at that moment they heard someone, a female, call out June's name, making said person turn to see who it was, though before she could someone was hugging her. What they didn't realize was that Shunsui had been passing and was watching the whole thing.

"I've missed you so much, June!" Lena said after pulling back, slightly having to look down because she was slightly taller. Shunsui watched, not knowing how June would respond, but, much to both his and Nanao's surprise, a small smile formed on June's lips. Lena squealed happily at that, hugging her again, showing that she was also shocked.

"Hello, Lena-chan." She said, the smile disappearing; Lena wasn't mad, though, because she saw the happiness in June's eyes, but she doubted that anyone else would notice.

"So, where is Mina-chan?" Lena asked, her smile not fading in the slightest bit.

"She was put in the 6th division; made 11th seat." She said, Lena pausing for a second and listening to the tone of June's voice. She confirmed what she had been thinking, making her happy.

"That's awesome!" She said, smiling largely. "Come on; let's go find her. I miss her!" She said, June nodding in response.

"Sounds like a plan to me." June said, a slight quietness to her voice that Lena always expected. "See you later, Ise-chan." June said to the captain, Nanao nodding in response. June's eyes glanced over somewhere 'random', though it wasn't because that was where Shunsui was.

"See you around, Nanao-chan!" Lena told her, dragging June away and to the 6th division.

"She acts differently around Lena-chan." Shunsui said, suddenly appearing behind Nanao. She jumped, not knowing he was there.

"Captain Kyoraku! I didn't know you were there!" She said, shocked. Shunsui smiled, not saying much. "But, yes. She does." She agreed, sighing at the fact that she hadn't noticed his presence.

"You know, I think June-chan realized that I was there; she glanced at where I was." He said, making Nanao slightly shocked. He shook his head, sighing. "Probably coincidence." He said, Nanao nodding.

Back with June and Lena, they were still heading over to the 6th division barracks. June glanced over at Lena, noticing her ring.

"So, who are you married to?" She asked, Lena glancing over and smiling in response. June's voice was _always_ quiet, unless she had to make someone far away hear her.

"My captain. Now I am Lena Ukitake!" She said, giggling in glee. June looked at her, an extremely small smile forming on her lips.

"Congrats." She said, Lena smiling largely in response and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She said, keeping an arm around June's neck, smiling largely. June nodded in response, opting to stay silent.

A couple of minutes later, they found Mina talking to Renji. They were both amused at that, but neither said anything, in the end surprising both Renji and Mina.

"Lena-chan!" Mina cried, smiling.

"Mina-chan!" Lena said back, both of them hugging. Renji was slightly shocked at that, and June was just watching, used to them doing this type of thing. So instead of saying anything she just sighed silently, waiting for them to stop hugging. A minute later they separated, Lena smiling over at Renji.

"So, how are you today, Renji-kun?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I'm fine." He replied, glancing over at June in slight confusion.

"Oh, Renji, this is my friend from Zaraki, June Lockson, actually the new lieutenant for the 8th division. June, this is Renji Abari, the lieutenant of the 6th division." She said, watching them shake hands, June's face emotionless as always.

"So, I heard rumors that the 8th division was getting a new lieutenant, but didn't know they were true." He said, smiling at her. She nodded, wondering what to say.

"There were rumors?" Lena asked, curious. Was that also the case when she was going to become the lieutenant?

"Yeah, just like several years ago when you became lieutenant." He said, answering the question that was in Lena's mind without realizing it. "But this time, because there already was a lieutenant no one really believed it. But I guess that Nanao-chan became a captain." He thought about that, and was somewhat jealous about that. Oh well! No point to be.

"Okay." Lena said, smiling. "Well, we're going to go hang out." Lena said, glad that she had the day off. She had told her husband that she was going to hang out with her friends once she found them, so she wasn't worried about that.

"Okay. Have fun." Renji said, waving at them as they walked away.

"So, where should we go?" Mina asked, curious. Lena thought, trying to think about a place. Suddenly Mina pointed at the Sōkyoku hill, smiling. "Why don't we go there?" She asked, Lena nodding in response.

"Sure. It'll take a while to get to the top, unless we run there, and I don't feel like running at the moment." Lena said, Mina nodding. She didn't feel like running either. They glanced over at June, who was just listening to them talk and not caring in the least. "You okay with this idea?" She asked, wanting to make sure that she had no qualms.

"No, I don't care." She replied, following them as they started to walk towards it, sighing.

"This is going to take a while." Mina complained to Lena a while later, as they were still climbing up the stairs, and were maybe half way there.

"Told you so." Lena said, smirking that she was right. June listened to them, not caring. She was just wondering why her new captain was following them, listening in to their conversation. But she couldn't find a solution, and she could tell that she was the only one who actually noticed him there.

"So, June, what do you think of your captain?" Mina asked, curious. June just shrugged, sighing.

"Don't really know much about him, so I'm not going to make an opinion about him yet." She said, not caring.

"But you must have formed an opinion about him, especially since when Nanao-chan was around she was always slightly complaining about him, and how he apparently is a pervert." Mina reminded her, making June nod.

"I know. As I've told you before I am not either hard of hearing or do I have a terrible memory." June said, sighing again. She felt a slight change in the spiritual pressure of her captain, showing that he was amused at her words.

"Aw, you're so mean, June-chan!" Mina complained, making June sigh. "Maybe you should just stay quiet all the time." Lena sweat dropped, anime style, at that, June just ignoring her.

"And I don't form opinions off of other's opinions; I form them off of what I see. He seems like he acts childish, but it could just be that he likes having fun." She said, thinking about what she had seen.

"So you do have an opinion formed!" Mina said, pointing at her with her pointer finger.

"And you are completely unobservant." June said, and she felt a slight ripple in Shunsui's spirit pressure; probably thinking that she was talking about him.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, frowning.

"Have you noticed Lena's left hand?" She asked, getting a confused look from Mina, who proceeded to look at Lena's hand.

"Wait… are you married?" She asked, Lena smiling and nodding.

"Yep! To my captain!" She said, knowing that Mina knew what squad she was in and that she knew the captains. Well, hopefully she did.

"I'm so proud for you!" Mina said, hugging Lena tightly. June just sighed, glancing at the side of the wall. Their progress had slowed down, so they were only three quarters up the stairs. Instead of waiting for them or making any sound, she jumped up the side. The only reason that either Mina or Lena noticed was because they had glanced at her to say something.

"Hey!" Mina shouted at her seeing her disappear. Shunsui was slightly shocked that she did that, but he sensed her walking to the top of the stairs.

"Come one. I guess that she was getting impatient. But first, I want to tell you something." She said, Mina getting confused. "I heard that you are a seated officer now."

"Oh, yeah, I am!" She said, happy.

"Congrats on that!" Lena said, hugging Mina this time.

"At least you are happy about that. When I told June that she didn't care." She pouted, Lena sighing and shaking her head.

"Well, when June was telling me I heard something peculiar about her tone." Lena got a weird look, Shunsui also got confused. "It sounded as if she was bragging about that." She said, Mina looking completely shocked.

"It did?" She asked, not certain.

"Well, from what I know of her it did. But, it is June, so it does make sense that she would brag about that." Lena said, making Mina realize that what she said was true.

"Yeah. She always is like that. I guess I just forgot." She laughed at herself. Shunsui listened to them, deciding that he liked how June sounded.

When Mina and Lena got to the top of the hill, they saw June waiting for them. They had apparently taken longer than they thought, or she had just felt like, but when they saw her she was sitting. At the sight of them, June stood up, tilting her head at them, making them smile and run over to her, both of them putting their arms around her.

For Lena, life was now complete again.

* * *

><p>Yes, cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Review to tell me what you think, please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 First Day Part 1

__Okay people! I finally updated! The last time I did was on July 16, which was around 4 months ago... Sorry. I got distracted by other stories, and at some points forgot all about this one. But I finally found the heart to work on this. I'll try to work on it, but no promises. I know what I'm going to have in the next chapter, so maybe I'll get to working on it... Anyway, enjoy this one. :)

_**Reviews**_:

_flowergod613_: Well, I'm glad that you think it sounds interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 3_ First Day of Work Part One

The next day started off as normal as it possibly could. In the 8th division, June and Shunsui- who came in because of June- were doing paperwork, though occasionally he would glance at her to see how she was doing. But as the day went on, he got annoyed at the lack of conversation, despite that, somehow, it wasn't awkward. So he pointed out the obvious, hoping that it would get a conversation started.

"So, you have a thing for jewelry?" He said, posing it as a question.

"Yeah; always have." She said, Shunsui almost having to strain his ears to hear her because she talked quietly. The silence returned, annoying him.

"Do you just not like to talk?" He asked, no frustration showing in his tone or on his face. June paused in signing papers while she replied, continuing after she finished her statement.

"Just usually don't like to. Don't take any offense; just who I am." She said, making Shunsui chuckle.

"None taken. I take it that you also don't like to talk loudly; you're talking just above a whisper; I can barely hear you!" He said in a laughing tone.

"I never feel like talking, so I also always talk on the quieter side. Lena-chan and Mina-chan both always make fun of me for it." She said, sighing.

"How do you know them?" He asked, truly curious. June looked at him, slightly tilting her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, blinking.

"How did you meet them, I mean." He clarified.

"Long story; something that happened some time ago." She said, looking back down at the paper.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to get more information out of her while both of them were working. Because, somehow, Shunsui had not stopped working.

"You'll have to talk to either Lena-chan or Mina-chan about it; they love talking about it. Doubt that you would know Mina-chan, but I bet that you know Lena-chan." She said, sighing.

"Yeah, I know Lena; her husband has been my friend for years, and back before Lena got chucked back to Zaraki she would hang out here." He said, suddenly realizing something. "You did know that she was here before, didn't you?" He asked, worried.

"Of course I know; she told me and Mina-chan about her time here a lot." She thought about how that topic was brought up a lot.

"That's good." He said, that conversation about over, until Shunsui realized something. "Do you not like talking about how you met Lena-chan?" He asked, his smile widening.

"Just don't feel like it. Plus it's a long story." It wasn't that June didn't like talking about it, it was just that she preferred not to. It actually _was_ a semi-long story, and she didn't like talking a lot, which is what she was being forced to do at the moment.

"Okay, I guess the next time I see Lena-chan I'll have to ask her." He said, silence suddenly falling over them again. It was boring, just signing paperwork, but at the sixth division, Mina was just being told her duties by the 10th seat, making what they were doing the more interesting of the two.

"This is boring!" Shunsui suddenly said, dropping his pen and leaning back, deciding to take a break at this moment. June looked at him, uninterested.

"Well, you should get used to it as a captain." She said, an extremely small bite in her tone that he failed to catch, as he didn't know her too well and didn't know her normal tone too well.

"I know! But I usually just relax all day, and Nanao-chan takes care of it." He said, complaining to her and acting more like himself.

"You should get used to it; I'm not going to do your paperwork for you." She said, continuing to work on her own paperwork.

"Aw!" He said, pouting and hoping that she wouldn't carry through with that threat.

Currently, at the office of the 13th division, the four inhabitants were also doing paperwork, conversation also on and off, depending if something was found.

"So, the new recruits came yesterday." Kiyone said, just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah; I'm so happy!" Lena said, smiling largely. The two third seats, who didn't know that her friends had just graduated, were confused; Lena quickly elaborated, telling them about her two friends.

"So did either of them get seats?" Sentaro asked, once again proving how out of the loop the third seats were.

"Well, one of them made the 11th seat of the sixth division, and the other is the new lieutenant of the eighth division." She said, signing yet another piece of paper.

"So, the rumors that there was going to be a new lieutenant for the eighth division are true, I guess." Sentaro said, making Kiyone give him a look that said that he was an idiot.

"Jushiro-kun." Lena said, looking at her husband, who smiled at her in question. "I'm going to have you meet them tonight, after work. Is that all right?" She asked, tilting her head in question.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said, smiling back at her when she smiled, going back to his paperwork.

"So, what kind of people are your friends?" Kiyone asked, as she had never decided to before.

"Well, on the outside they seem like they are exact opposites, both height and personality." She smiled and laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sentaro asked, all three of them looking at Lena in curiosity.

"Well, Mina- she is the one that went to the sixth division- is kinda loud, and will let you know what she thinks, and acts a bit childish. And then June- obviously the new lieutenant of the eighth division- is an introvert, and the few times that she will talk it's quietly. She is also the one person that I still have troubles reading."

"Is 'June' an extreme introvert? And is that the reason that you can't read her?" Ukitake asked, knowing that she could read people very well, recalling when she had done that to him and how she still did that to him.

"Yeah to both, it's almost as if she doesn't have any emotions." She smiled, thinking about her friend.

"None at all?" Kiyone asked, disbelieving.

"That is correct." Lena said, signing another paper with a flourish of her hand. The female third seat was shocked.

"Wow." She managed, as the only person that she had ever thought to be emotionless was the sixth division's captain, but people had seen him frown and actually _show_ emotion, rare as it was.

"Yeah; I was shocked at how emotionless she was, and still is, when I met her, though she is much more willing to show emotions now than she was when I first met her." She laughed to herself, thinking about how June used to be.

"So, she has changed some since you met?" Kiyone asked, wanting it to be elaborated.

"Yeah; a lot!" Her smile increased, knowing that she and Mina are the causes of that. "Actually, she is also a lot more willing to talk now; I technically knew her for at least a month before she even talked to me." She laughed, despite the shocked expressions she was getting.

"Why?" Sentaro asked, voicing what everyone- expect Lena, of course- was thinking.

"Well, it's a long story that also involves the nature of how we met." She glanced over at her husband, smiling. "I'm going to bet that I'll have to tell it today." She joked, thinking back to that time. It was pretty interesting, really, and she now could laugh over it.

"Yeah; I'm curious about that myself." He responded; the third seats were surprised that she had never told him how she met her friends. Lena laughed a little, getting a smile from her husband.

The conversation changed to other subjects, and at times stopped completely. But the planned meeting for that night was on Lena's mind, as she was happy that her two lives would finally meet up; the life from when she was out in Zaraki, and the life that she had just made. Glancing over at her husband, she met his eyes, as he had been glancing over at her at the same time, and she smiled.

Yeah, she was really happy about this.

* * *

><p>Yeah, a rushed ending, but I had no idea how to end it, and I couldn't include the next scene as I figured that this chapter would end up way too long. Well, please review and tell me what you think. It'll also get me to update this faster!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 First Day Part 2

Wow! It didn't take me long to write this... I've actually had this finished for a little bit now. I started and finished the day after I put up the last chapter. I just wanted to wait a couple of more days before posting it, or, rather, until I got a review. Do not expect any more chapters to be but up this fast. Anywho, please enjoy.

_Review_:

_flowergod613_: Wait, what? I'm confused. What would speed up? If it is quite obvious, then call me an idiot, but I am confused. But thank you for reviewing, even though I am confused as to what you are talking about.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, only my OCs. I will not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 4_ First Day of Work Part 2

Mina sighed as she sat down, looking around her to watch the other members of the sixth division. Seeing as how she was only the eleventh seat she didn't have much work to do, which meant that she finished quickly. Of course she had to learn what she had to do that day, so everything took longer than it usually would, but she still finished quickly, leaving her bored to death.

Not only that, but she had no idea of what Lena and June were planning on doing. Both were probably still working, especially since they were both lieutenants and had to work on paperwork. She didn't know about Lena's habits here, so she had no idea when she would have lunch, or if she was going to have it with her husband- which was something that Mina couldn't get used to, the concept that one of her best friends was married- and she didn't know what June was planning on doing so she couldn't meet up with her for lunch. Well, maybe she could, but she wasn't a fan of eating with June.

"So, you're already finished for the day?" Renji said, surprising Mina out of her thoughts and causing her to jump and blush.

"Y-yeah." She said, putting her hand over her heart to try to calm it down and ignoring the laugh that she received.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He said, smirking. "I'm quickly taking my break; want to join me for lunch? My treat." He asked, making her smile and nod.

"Sure; I was just thinking about lunch, anyway." She said, making Renji laugh.

"You didn't want to eat with Lena or your other friend, June?" He asked, somewhat surprised by that. She had seemed quite close to her friends, so he hadn't been expecting that.

"Well, I had no idea what Lena-chan was going to do for lunch, or when she was going to eat it, or if she was going to eat it with her husband. And I don't like eating with June, with the fact that she eats really healthy and won't eat meat." She sighed, really wanting to eat some meat. She hadn't been able to eat any for a while, as she never liked cooking so June always did, which caused there to be no meat… expect the occasional fish she got.

"Well, I know the perfect place for meat we can go to." Renji suggested, making Mina smile and nod.

"That sounds awesome." She said, smiling over at him. They started to walk over there, quickly making it there and continuing conversation.

"How did you meet Lena?" Renji asked a little bit later, just trying to get conversation moving.

"She actually saved me." Mina said, taking a sip of her water. Renji was surprised at that, and wanted to hear more about it.

"What happened?" He asked, curious.

"Well, at that time I didn't really have an access to water or food, so half the time I didn't have any. This time happened to be one of them- and that was apparently twenty years after Lena had left the Seireitei- and she ended up finding me. She gave me some water and food, which doesn't sound like much, but it was." She smiled, watching as their waiter put their food in front of them.

"Well, Lena is always a kind person, so it doesn't surprise me." Renji said, grabbing his silverware and beginning to eat.

Conversation continued from there on, before they managed to finish eating and went back to the sixth division barracks. As they were coming back, they ran into Byakuya Kuchiki, who apparently was going to go get lunch.

"Hello, captain." Both Mina and Renji said, making Byakuya nod. As she had said it, Mina had smiled kindly, surprising Byakuya, who didn't show any sign of that surprise. Instead he just walked away, neither of them saying anything else.

"Do you think he can hear me still?" Min asked when she thought that Byakuya was far enough away.

"No, I don't think he can." Renji said, confused.

"He seems rather uptight and bland to me, from what I can tell." She said, making Renji laugh. Neither of them realized it, but Byakuya _could_ hear what she said, and was surprised at that.

_'Bland? I've heard people call me uptight, so that's nothing new, but bland?'_ Byakuya thought, wanting to raise any eyebrow at that adjective but not wanting to get any unwanted attention.

"That's an interesting thing to call him." Renji said, amused.

"Well, that's what I can tell from the two times I've seen him." She said, smiling. "But I could've said that to his face, so waiting until she couldn't hear me is way better."

"You would've said that to his face?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I knew I shouldn't as he is the captain, and that is something that shouldn't be said to one." She said, Renji nodding.

"And he can be a bit uptight, so it would be best to not say that to his face." Renji advised, Mina nodding in response.

"Okay; I'll keep that in mind. Should you be getting back to work?" She asked, making him whack his forehead and nod.

"Yeah; it was nice hanging out with you." He said, rushing to the office. He knew that if he didn't get his work done for the day that he would get in trouble, and he didn't practically want that.

A little while later, after he got back from lunch, Byakuya looked at the papers of the new recruits, looking for a specific paper. _There_, found it; the paper of Mina Mockoana, the new eleventh seat. Glancing at her paper he saw that she had graduated in three years, taking the advanced class, and did good.

But his eyes went to her picture, and was surprised; she was smiling kindly in it, like how she had smiled to him earlier. The smile reminded him of Hisana, the kindness and acceptance in it made him want to learn about her, and the type of person she was.

-:-

Later that day, Lena, Mina, June, Shunsui and Ukitake met up, staying at the eight division as that is where they happened to meet up.

"So, Jushiro-kun, these are my friends, June and Mina. June, Mina, this is my husband, Jushiro Ukitake." She said, introducing them. She quickly introduced Mina and Shunsui after that as they didn't know each other.

"It's nice to meet you two." Ukitake said, as he had heard a lot of them over the last few years from Lena.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mina said, June just nodding at that to show she agreed.

"So, Lena-chan, I asked June over here today how you met her, but she wouldn't say." Shunsui said, June not saying anything to agree or disagree with that, or act annoyed at the fact that he was calling her by her first name.

"I'm not surprised; that would mean she would have to talk, so it was very unlikely that she would tell the story." Lena joked, and, after a moment, Shunsui and Ukitake realized that she was goading June, almost as if she was trying to anger her.

"So she really doesn't talk a lot? That is what I was guessing from today, but I wasn't sure." Shunsui said, both Lena and June nodding.

"She isn't the type to talk a lot unless she has to." Mina said, laughing at June, who just stood there and listened to the conversation.

"So, how did you three meet?" Ukitake asked, reminding them how they got onto that topic.

"Well, me and Mina met her after we had known each other for a year, so twenty one years after I got chucked back into Zaraki I met her. Because I hadn't been expecting that, I didn't have a weapon with me, and Mina didn't have a sword so that is what caused this to happen." As she explained what happened, the scene played behind her eyes, as well as Mina's and June's eyes.

_"Just leave us alone." Lena said to the men surrounding her and Mina. She wasn't too happy about this, as she had no weapon to defend herself and Mina. She also couldn't use kido for defense, as she not only didn't have the adequate training to use it in battle, but she also didn't have the strength to use it at the moment._

_"What if we don't want to?" The man- who was the leader- asked, stepping too close to Lena, so close that she could smell his foul breath._

_"We don't want to be near you; you're repulsing." Mina growled, eyes narrowed as she glared at the men. The three men were burly; all were a full head taller than both Lena and Mina, and all the men had a lot of muscle, and were all armed._

_"Shut up bitch!" One of the three men growled, but suddenly looked at the road. Actually, all the men looked at the road, prompting Lena and Mina to look at the road. Even now they had no idea what go their attention, but standing on the road was a girl with dark black hair and cat-like eyes. They couldn't describe her well, though, as her hair was up in a bun, but all eyes went to the sword she had, despite how it wasn't out._

_"Aw, another girl we can have fun with." The leader said, eyes narrowing in on all skin he could see. She didn't say anything, or show any signs of acknowledging the thieves; actually, the only reason that they knew she was listening was because her eyes were on them._

_"Well, she is a little short, so we'll have some problems." The man- who was second in rank there, as evident by his position in the group- said, and it was evident that his comment was not liked, seeing as how her eyes narrowed ever so slightly._

_"That doesn't matter; it doesn't seem like she can do much to us, so we'll have no problems. The sword is just for decoration, after all." The leader said, smirking. It was obvious that it was this comment that made the girl unsheathe her sword, getting ready for battle._

_"It looks like she wants a battle." The third in command said, the three men getting their swords out and charging at her all at once. But, before Lena could figure out what was going on, the three men were on the ground, dead, blood on all three. The girl looked completely calm still, despite the fact that she had just decapitated the three men without even trying._

_"Who are you?" Lena asked, making the girl look at them, almost uninterested. "I'm Lena Monoty." She said, introducing herself, Mina following suit._

_"I'm Mina Mockoana." Mina said, both waiting for her to say her name. But she just looked at them, and it was then that they realized she was a little shorter than them._

_The girl didn't say anything, just turned around and started walking down the road where she had been heading before as if that never happened. Mina and Lena just looked at each other, surprised at that, before following after the girl, having to run to catch up as she had gotten that far already._

"That was when we saw her the first time." Lena concluded, both her and Mina smiling at the memory.

"It was a month later that we heard her talk for the first time, and learned her name." Mina said, everyone glancing over at June.

"Any reason why you didn't talk to them for a month?" Shunsui asked, curious.

"No, actually, there are no reasons." June said, making Lena and Mina laugh at her.

"What, were you annoyed of me and Mina following you?" Lena said, laughter in her voice as Mina finished her sentence.

"Did you talk just to get us to stop following you?" She asked, laughing. "It failed; how annoyed were you?" She asked, getting no response as she had expected.

"Are you two trying to annoy her?" Ukitake asked, curious. Lena nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, we are." She said, Mina explaining the rest for her.

"It's actually a game that we have, which we simply call the Annoy-June-Game." Mina finished, sighing as she thought about something. "So far, she's winning by a lot, as it's something to zero." She finished, Lena nodding.

"You've never annoyed her?" Shunsui asked, somewhat surprised. He had a feeling that anyone would eventually get annoyed if they had people doing things like that a lot.

"Not once." Lena said wistfully, Mina nodding to show she agreed.

"Wow." Ukitake said, shocked.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Mina said, Lena giggling a little.

After talking for a while, they went out for dinner, Lena not wanting to stop hanging out with her two friends, but wanting to spend time with her husband. She was beyond happy that she could spend time with the three people that she cared about most; her two sisters, and her husband.

* * *

><p>I came up with this new rule; I will not put up any new chapters until I get a review. That means that, even if I finish the next chapter <em>today<em>, I won't put it up until I get a review. And that applies for the rest of the chapters; if I put up chapter 890, a random number just for this, I wouldn't put up 891 until I got a review. Just so that you know. So, please, review to get the next chapter faster.


	6. Chapter 5 Challenge

Voila! Chapter 5! Yes, I had to say 'voila' because I like that word. :) Anywho... I've actually had this finished for a little while. I finished it on the same day that I updated the last chapter. But I wanted to give people a chance to read and review on this, even after I got a review, so I decided that I had waited long enough for people.

_Reviews_:

_metsfan101_: It was a perfect chapter? I get an A+? Yay! You get a cookie for that! Whatever type you want! :) Thank you for reviewing so fast! :) My day was made because you reviewed!

_Emerald Tsukino_: I'm very happy that you like my OCs, and I'm glad that I've made them seem genuine. But I have a question; did you ever review on _Return of the Missing_? Because your name seems familiar to me. Is there any reason behind that or am I just going crazy? Anywho, thank you for reviewing! Made my day.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; only my OCs. I will not make any money off of this as it is purely fan made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 5_ Challenge

Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the first day of Mina and June; the group went out to eat, discovered how much Mina and Lena tried to annoy June, and went to their own business afterwards.

And the next day came uneventfully as well, or that's how it began. At about one thirty in the afternoon, the third seat of the eight division came in, her question of the 'upmost importance' that was 'necessary for them to fix', or so she said.

"Why is a person freshly out of the academy being put in a lieutenant's seat?" Nisa Mooringorrow demanded, frowning. Shunsui tried to pacify her, though it didn't work.

"It's been done before with the thirteenth division." Shunsui pointed out, hoping that would calm Nisa just a little.

"Well, Miss Lena had graduated in only one year, top of the advance class. June Lockson, on the other hand, took three years to graduate, which would warrant a seat but not lieutenant's seat! Anyway, there hadn't been a third seat suitable there, from what I've heard and seen, but I am suitable replacement, so you didn't need to have another person come in!" She exclaimed, making Shunsui sigh.

"I was not the one who decided this, just so that you know." Shunsui said, knowing that if he continued working, like how June was, that Nisa would get even more annoyed.

"But you can fix the situation! It took well too long of a time for her to graduate to immediately be lieutenant!" She said, frowning.

"She did graduate at the top of her class, which she was always at during the three years." Shunsui informed her, making her frown and cross her arms across her chest in a pout.

"But I could've become lieutenant instead!" She said, turning to June. "I mean, come on! She is acting as though I am no competition! Look, she hasn't stopped working! Which is quite rude." Nisa said, hoping to make Shunsui start to think bad about June, therefore lowering her position. June just continued to work, 'ignoring' her.

"Well, that's her choice, not mine." Shunsui said, not knowing what to say.

"I have a suggestion, Miss Lieutenant." Nisa said, hoping to get June's attention. June paused working, looking up in response. "Why don't we switch seats? That way it's fair; I'm lieutenant, like how I deserve to be, and you're third seat, which seems fair, as you were the top of the class for three years." There was smugness in her voice, as if she believed she would get her way.

"What makes you so sure that I'll agree?" June asked, quickly signing a piece of paper. Nisa sucked in an angry breath, having not expected that.

"Then I declare a battle; if I win, I'll become the lieutenant, and you the third seat." She said, smirking.

"What makes you think that I'll agree to _that_?" June asked, annoying Nisa.

"Because it's the perfect deal!" She exclaimed, June sighing a little.

"What would I get if I win?" She asked, making Nisa pause at that so that she could think.

"Well, in the very unlikely case of if you win, then I'll leave you alone and will not challenge your position as lieutenant." She said, sounding sure of her victory.

"What'll convince you to just drop it without battle?" June asked, trying to convince her that this was pointless. Shunsui watched the two girls talking, having been curious to how June would react to this. So far, he was mildly surprised to how she was reacting, but was pretty pleased.

"Nothing! I'm going to get my rightful seat, so nothing will convince me to change my mind!" Nisa exclaimed, June sighing a little, so quiet that she wasn't noticed by anyone, and signed another paper. "Don't ignore me! You're just afraid to admit that I am right!" Nisa claimed, glaring.

"So nothing will change your mind?" June asked, signing another paper as if nothing was going on.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Nisa said, putting a hand on her hip and glaring at June.

"Okay than; if you win, you'll be lieutenant, but if I win I'll stay lieutenant and you are to not bother me about this seat ever again." She said, reminding the third seat of the deal.

"Okay; when should we battle? How about later today, that way we can get this over with." Nisa suggested, June just nodding. "How about at four?" She suggest, getting another nod. "Okay, than, this sounds good." She smirked again, walking out.

"You actually agreed with her?" He asked, surprised. He expected June to not agree at all, but she did anyway.

"She said that she wasn't going to stop unless she got her way, so I had to twist it so that I benefited as well." She said, signing another paper.

"But how would you benefit if she won?" He asked, curious.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." June responded, confusing Shunsui.

"Don't act too headstrong, as it will make you lose." He said, not really wanting Nisa as his lieutenant.

"I'm not being headstrong; I just now all of my abilities." She said, being honest.

"Well, I hope you win." He said, sighing. "Now it is just the question as to how fast the word gets out.

-:-

An hour later, it was shown just how fast the word got out and around, as Mina and Lena came in, asking if they had heard right.

"Well, it depends on what you've heard." June said, putting her pen down to talk to her two friends.

"We heard that you were going to battle your third seat because she challenged you, and that if she wins she'll become lieutenant." Mina said, June sighing and glancing at Shunsui.

"An hour, it would appear." She said, confusing her two friends.

"Yeah; much quicker than I expected." He joked, laughing.

"What happened much faster than you two thought?" Lena asked, curious.

"We were wondering how fast word got out." June explained, making her two friends nod.

"So it's true; when are you going to do it?" Mina asked, curious.

"Four." June said, not caring.

"So, it'll be in an hour and half." Mina said, nodding to herself.

"We'll go and cheer you on." Lena said, smiling.

"Okay." June said, sounding as though she didn't care.

But, did she actually not care?

* * *

><p>Heh heh. Another rushed ending; I just couldn't think of any other way to end it... Anywho, please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 Four O'clock Battle

Yay! I finally had time to put this up, and wasn't lazy! I've actually had this finished for almost a week (finished it on Monday, Nov. 28) but when I finished it I only had, like, fifteen minutes before I had to go to bed and I wanted to work on some other stories, so I decided to wait; on Tuesday, I was lazy (won't even _try_ to make an excuse), on Wednesday I didn't have time; I was working on a project until about 11:30, and I go to bed at twelve, so I didn't have time to get on my laptop; on Thursday, I think I was too lazy (pretty sure I was); and then on Friday, I only got on my laptop so I wouldn't fall asleep. It's going on so late today because I just managed to stop being lazy and put it up. :) So, please enjoy this chapter- even witht the rushed figh scene.

_Reviews_:

_Emerald Tsukino_: Yeah, you reviewed on it- chapter 9, to be specific. I was just too lazy to look at the review list on _Return of the Missing_ then, and I just now looked. Yeah, I'm working on this again- I found the motivation. :) And the reason that the chapters are the length they are is because I can't find a good length for the chapters- they either end up really long, or really short. I just can't help it. :) But thank you for reviewing! It makes me happy!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, only my OCs. I won't make any money off this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 6_ Four O'clock Battle

"I'm betting on June winning." Lena said as she watched everyone. The battle was going to take place at the eighth division indoor training grounds, which had been Nisa's decision.

"So am I." Mina said, though no one had actually bet money. Actually, there was only seven people there; Nisa, June, Shunsui, Lena, Mina, and two of Nisa's friends who they had never met.

"Hmph; I doubt it." One of Nisa's friends said in a snotty voice. She had long pink hair, it going midway down her back, with pink eyes that matched it, making Lena bet that her hair was dyed.

"Yeah; Nisa is really strong and deserves the lieutenant's seat." The other girl said. This one had short blond hair, spiking everywhere, giving contrast to her washed out blue eyes.

"You don't know June's strength, so how can you knock her out of the battle already? Bit narrow minded, isn't it?" Mina said, an extreme bite in her voice showing just how annoyed she was.

"Narrow minded, hunh?" The blond said, glaring.

"Come on, Staylin, let's go somewhere else." The pink haired girl said, starting to drag the blond, now known as Staylin, off.

"Of course Mimi." Staylin said, going off with 'Mimi'.

"That was rude." Mina said after the two girls had walked off.

"Yeah; it was." Shunsui said, talking for the first time in a while. "So you think that June will win?" He asked, watching as the two girls nodded and looked out to the field. June was sitting and waiting for Nisa to be ready. The third seat was 'mentally preparing herself', what June had told them, which was what she had been told.

"Of course; we don't know how strong she is, but she trained both of us, and I always noticed that she was holding back a lot, and that was without a formal training. Now that she has gone through the academy she had a formal training and will be even stronger." Lena said, Mina nodding in agreement.

"Well, don't let those three find this out, but I'm really hoping that June will win; I've seen how annoying Miss Mooringorrow is, and I would rather not have her as my lieutenant." He said, making the two girls with him laugh.

"Okay; we won't tell anyone." Lena said, glancing over and seeing June walk over.

"Anything happening that we weren't aware of?" Mina asked, June just sighing and shaking her head.

"She's still 'preparing' herself." She muttered, glancing over to assess the situation.

"How long does she need to do that? We've been here for twenty minutes!" Mina complained, glancing at her watch to see that it was twenty after. June muttered something, so quiet that only Mina and Lena could catch it, and barely, but whatever she said made them burst out laughing.

"Nice, June." Lena said, laughing.

"Never thought of that." Mina said, making Shunsui curious. What did June say? But he decided not to pester her about it, as she did whisper it to them. It became evident that Nisa was ready now, making June sigh and go over there.

"Let's see how this turns out." Lena muttered, watching the two on the battle field. Nisa declared the battle started, getting into a battle stance. June looked relaxed, almost as if she didn't care.

"You're gonna get it; you're wide open!" Nisa exclaimed, running forward to attack. Her sword was aimed at June's abdomen, obviously aiming to try to stop the battle right from the start. Her aim was perfect; she would have- should have- hit June, but it was the strangest thing. Her sword hit air, exactly where June had been just a second ago, but June was just a couple of inches to the right.

"Hey! When did you move?" Nisa exclaimed, aiming to hit June again. But every time she went to hit June, she found she was hitting air, despite the fact that it didn't look like June was moving at all.

"What do you mean? You just have terrible aim." June said, making Nisa growl in her throat, almost like an animal.

"I'm going to get you!" She said, going to attack June again. But this time June easily caught her wrist, directing the sword away from her as if she was a teacher teaching her pupil.

"Very sloppy there; you won't get anywhere attacking like that." June lectured, making Nisa growl in anger. Over on the side lines, Lena and Mina both giggled, recognizing that stance and being amused. Shunsui was surprised that June could do that, along with Mimi and Staylin, though those two were angrier than surprised.

"Remember whenever she did that to us while she was training us?" Mina asked, laughing a little to herself.

"Yeah; it was so annoying then." Lena said, laughter in her voice.

"Wow; so she is pretty strong. No wonder she wasn't too worried." Shunsui said, Lena and Mina nodding. "She hasn't even gotten her sword out or attacked once, but she is winning." He said, both of them laughing.

"Yeah; she has had to get used to seeing flaws in attacks, so that simple fact will put her at an advantage." Lena said, watching the fight closely to see every part of it, like how June had always made her.

"Let go of me!" Nisa said, yanking her wrist away and jumping back. "How dare you talk to me as though you were better than me!" She exclaimed, changing her stance so that it was evident that she was about to release the shikai of her sword.

"Already releasing her sword this early into the fight?" June muttered to herself, though that was the only note that outwardly showed she cared about this at all.

"Go forth, Kurnan!" Nisa exclaimed, air gathering around her sword, showing that it was being released. When it vanished, both the sword and handle had turned white, gray swirls covering the blade of the sword. "I bet you won't win now." She growled, June sighing in response.

Nisa ran forward, bringing her sword down, a gust of wind gathering around her sword, flying towards June. "Try dodging that!" Nisa said, thinking that June, in her 'overconfidence', would not move until the last possible second and therefore fall into her loop hole.

"Idiot." June muttered, vanishing before the gust was close.

"Where the hell did she go?" Nisa exclaimed, stopping and looking around. She looked at the gust of wind, still going to the wall she was facing, when it suddenly split. The reason was explained right away; June had- finally, in Nisa's mind- gotten her sword out, and had split the gust of wind, stopping the small sword at the back, destroying it. "How did you move that fast?" Nisa asked, glaring at June.

"Is it necessary of me to explain?" June asked, boredom showing in her eyes.

"Yes; I, as your opponent, asked for an explanation, so an opponent with good manners would brag about it!" She said, making June sigh again.

"Well, unfortunately for you I am from the 80th district, so I don't know too much about 'good manners'." June said, a slight amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"That does not mean you don't have manners!" Nisa exclaimed, preparing to attack again.

"Well, do you think that I care about what you think?" June asked, Nisa glaring, starting to rush forward, attacking. June sighed a little, going forward into the attack and lifting her sword. Their swords hit each other, each being held differently; Nisa was holding her sword with both hands, trying to get as much force into it as she could, while June was using only one hand, though she added a second hand after a couple of seconds.

"You know, I was hoping that you would give a better fight, but I am quite bored, so I think I'm going to end this." June said, making Nisa glare at her.

"And what makes you think you will accomplish that?" She asked, still very confident in her abilities.

"Because." June said, confusing Nisa. Suddenly June exerted more force in her attack, making Nisa's sword fly out of her hands, landing as far as it possibly could. It was at this point that Shunsui stepped in, declaring that the battle was over.

"June wins this battle." He said, making June glance at her.

"So now you cannot question my position as lieutenant." June said, making Nisa gulp and nod, having agreed to those terms.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, going over and getting her sword, releasing shikai and sheathing her sword. Staylin and Mimi walked over to her, the three of them walking out in the matter of seconds, being out of the room maybe one minute after Nisa's sword had landed on the ground. Lena and Mina ran over to where June was, who was sheathing her sword.

"I knew you could do it!" Lena said, Mina jump-hugging June.

"I'm so proud of my little sister!" Mina said, laughing. She turned to Shunsui, explaining why she said 'little' sister. "She is actually about three years younger than me!" She said, tapping June's head a couple of times.

"She is?" Shunsui asked, surprised.

"Yep; she is about two years younger than me, and I am about one year younger than Mina." Lena said, nodding.

"If you look, she is also the shortest of us." Mina said, making them notice the difference of height between them. Mina was a couple of hairs taller than Lena, the top of June's head reaching Mina's nose.

"Yeah, she is." Shunsui said, having noticed that June was definitely on the shorter side. June made no notice to show she acknowledged that they were talking about her.

"So, we should probably all go back to what we were doing before, as June isn't the type to want to celebrate over much of anything, and this is still during the work day for three of us." Lena said, Mina sighing slightly at that out of sadness- she had been hoping she wouldn't say that- but she agreed.

"Yeah, you have a point, Lena." She said, June nodding.

"See you two some other time." June said, the four of them dispersing, Shunsui following June back to the office, and Mina and Lena going back to their own divisions.

"I guess you weren't overconfident." Shunsui said, just trying to make conversation.

"Told you so." June said, Shunsui looking at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to say that, obviously, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't say anything, just feeling honored that she said that.

Because that meant she had a _little_ trust in him, right? Well, he hoped so.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it; the rule is still up, so review if you want the next chapter! So, please, review! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 Hope

Hello people! I am sorry for the delay with updating! At first it was because I just didn't think to update, and now I don't have internet... The only reason I am able to update is because I am at a laundry mat, using their internet. The Flinstones is on the nearest t.v. and I can't help but stop and watch it... I'm trying to resist, but failing. Anywho, I have no idea when I am going to be able to get internet next, if I'll finish any other chapter soon. Plus, later this month I am going to be going somewhere, so for about two weeks I'll be busy and won't even be able to get on my computer. (And in case any one asks, I am going to another state to visit my dad, step-mom and sister.) So please, enjoy this chapter.

**_Reviews_**:

_Tsukino Aisuru - A_: I am glad you liked that chapter. :) And this that this is a good story so far. :) And here is another chapter. Oh, I looked, and that was the third time you reviewed! So here is a virtual cookie. :D

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, nor will I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends of the Missing<strong>_

_Chapter 7_ Hope Etched On To Suspicious Dreams

"I don't want to do this." Shunsui complained, signing another paper regardless of what he was saying. June just glanced at him, deciding not to say anything, and continued to sign her paperwork. After signing a paper she looked at another, realizing that she needed to look at one of the books to make a decision on it.

Because of the location of the bookshelf, Shunsui saw the underside of June's right wrist, and was shocked.

"What's that on your wrist?" He asked, jumping up and walking over to her. June grabbed a book really quickly, holding it in her hand as Shunsui grabbed her right hand, showing the bottom of her wrist, the side where you can see the veins.

"It's a tattoo." She said, confusing Shunsui.

"How come I haven't seen this before? It's not like it is in a spot that can't be seen." He asked, tracing the tattoo. The word 'hope' was tattooed on in fancy writing, the top of the letters near the palm of her hand. Underneath the bottom of the word, there was a small sword (the blade pointing up her arm), the hilt of the sword parallel with the middle of the word, the entire sword tattooed in black.

"My wrist just has never faced you, and I don't make a habit of showing people them." She said, just letting him look at her wrist. She made no sign to show that she even cared about him holding her wrist, or to show that Shunsui tracing the tattoos annoyed her.

"Why did you have the word 'hope' tattooed onto your wrist?" He asked, not noticing anything different in her and the way she held herself, as she had controlled her actions; she didn't want him to figure anything out after all.

"That's a long story, one that I don't feel like going into. Don't ask Lena or Mina either, as they don't know it." She said, surprising Shunsui and making him look at her, shock evident on his face.

"Okay." June felt semi-surprised, as she had guessed that he would try to figure it out, would pester her until she gave in.

"Can I have my arm back? I need to work on my paperwork, as do you." She said, making Shunsui laugh as he let go of her wrist.

"What, do you not like that?" He joked, getting back into his joking nature. June just ignored him, going through the book to find what she needed. Shunsui pouted, having hoped that she would get annoyed at him and yell at him. But this just made it entertaining for him, made it become a game to see how much she would take before she blew up at him.

Maybe that was why Lena and Mina made _their_ game; they were trying to get her out of her shell. Shunsui might have not known her for long, but he could already tell that she had a shell surrounding her emotions.

-:-

_Golden eyes widened to their extent, taking in the scene before them. She ran into the burning house, gasping in horror as her eyes were greeted to a bloody scene._

_ Bodies were burning, the blood – oh, the blood – evident despite the fact that the fires – why were they on fire? – had been going on for a while, which was evident with how strong the smell was – the smell that would linger in her memory forever – and how burnt they were._

_ "No!" The little girl – who was quite young, which was evident in both her height and appearance – cried, shaking. Footsteps could not be heard – the cackling fire, the screams of horror in her mind – as several men walked over and…_

June's eyes snapped open, her breathing slowly slowing down as she sat up in her bed, running her hands over her eyes.

"That dream again." She muttered to herself, glaring at the window – which was covered with blinds, but even still it was evident that it was night – as if it was the cause. Glancing over at her clock, she groaned a little to herself, annoyed. It was two in the morning, meaning that she had been asleep for an hour.

Sighing to herself she got up, walking over to her bathroom to take a shower. A couple minutes later she got out, her hair hanging down her back, going half way down it. With a sigh, June grabbed it, moving it out of the way so that she could wrap a towel around herself, and looking in the mirror to see how she looked.

June cursed her luck, as she had been born with curly hair. It was extremely curly to the point to where when it was curled it went mid way down her back, and when it was straightened it got longer to the point where people could see the difference, ending right below her bottom. She hated it – Lena and Mina didn't understand that, as they envied her for it – and always kept it up in a bun so that it would stay out of her way.

After a moment, she sighed, quickly drying off and getting dressed in a pair of loose-sweat pants and a white button down shirt. Grabbing a ribbon off the table, she put her hair up in a bun before putting a bandana on over it, glancing at the time – it read 2:20 – and sighing slightly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. She decided that she would take advantage of the nice weather, and of the fact that, since everyone was asleep, it was quiet, and sit outside on the roof. She always liked high places, like roofs, and was constantly teased about it.

With a glance to the walls – too close, the room was too small, and it was causing her heart to start racing – she opened the window, climbing out of it and onto the roof, sitting crossed leg and looking up at the sky, admiring the moon and stars.

Shunsui groaned a little to himself, regretting that he had stayed out this late. It was after two, and he should've been in bed long before now, but he had just been distracted – flirting, drinking – and lost track of time. It would be terrible that day while he was trying to work, but he knew that he had brought this upon himself.

Glancing up at the roof of the building, he was surprised to see someone. He was still a decent distance from it, and didn't recognize who it was at first – the darkness and distance were the reasons – but, after a moment, he knew who it was. He raised his eyebrows to himself, surprised that they were still up as well.

"It's a little late, June-chan, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked once he had gotten closer to the building. He jumped onto the side so that he could meet her eyes and have a proper conversation with her. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her, or at least that well, if he stayed on the ground and tried to talk to her that way.

"You're one to talk." She replied, not really looking at her captain, her eyes staying on the sky.

"I just lost track of time. It looks like I'm not the only one – you look like you haven't gotten to bed, as your hair is still in a bun!" He noted that there was a bandana over it, one that wasn't there earlier. Must be because her hair was wet, which he could barely tell, and only could because of her bangs and the small amount of her hair that wasn't covered by the bandana, showing she had recently taken a shower.

June didn't respond to that, making Shunsui just raise an eyebrow at her. "You should get to bed, that way you won't die of exhaustion later." She said after a minute, making Shunsui nod in agreement before jumping off the roof.

"See you later at work." He said, not hearing a response as he walked off. He expected that June would go to bed now, so when he looked back he was mildly surprised that she hadn't moved. But he just shrugged to himself, going back to his home so that he could get to bed.

What he didn't know, and wouldn't find out, was that June never went to bed again that night.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked this chapter! Please review! It will make me want to write faster! When I see your reviews I get really happy. :D Until next time! :D<p> 


End file.
